Grymmtide's Hollow
Grymmtide's Hollow is a small island just off the southern coast of Drustvar, reachable by ferry or gryphon with ease; as well as by swimming if the tides are favorable. The island was once home to the House of Grymmtide, a Kul Tiran family known for having assisted the original lord Waycrest, Arom Waycrest, in defeating the Drust. As a reward for their service, when Arom became a Lord and was granted stewardship over Drustvar, the Grymmtides were granted the island. Grymmtide's Hollow shares all of its characteristics with mainland Drustvar, and has been a common stopping point for trade. Acting as a guardian island, pirates often do not fare well in Drustvar as they must pass many smaller areas such as the Hollow before reaching any of Drustvar's ports. As a result, the island typically keeps a stalwart militia force. In recent times, the Grymmtide family has died out. Their last scion, Harrald Grymmtide, and his sons, Tyr, Gerold, and Ulrick died during the failed mission to Theramore; having perished alongside Daelin Proudmoore. History Following the defeat of the Drust, the House of Grymmtide established themselves as the Barons of the Hollow, thus solidifying their claim on the isle. Claiming dominion over a large drust fortress, the Grymmtides converted the fort into a castle now known as Grymmtide's Stand. From there, the barony grew over time, with townships rising and falling across the generations. In modern times, Grymmtide's Hollow maintains three main centers of population. Dustwash Harbor in the west is the most common; with their township seeing the most common foot-traffic within the region. Most cargo that goes in and out of the island passes by Dustwash first, and as a result, it has one of the higher population densities. The second is Baleor's Crossing, named for Baleor Grymmtide; the original lord of the House. A spread farming community, Baleor's Crossing is nestled alongside the brooks and rivers that flow from Athair's Tears; a mountain basin that supplies the small island with most of its fresh water. The third and final is Deadvale; a township nestled within the southern woods of the island. Deadvale's population, despite its placement away from the rest of the island, is noted as high and serves as a lumber community that often spreads into the forest nearby. Stories of covens and drust ruins often keep the village's denizens away from the western half of the woods; leading to most of their lumber work being within the surrounding region. Every time the woods are carved away, Deadvale expands. The final point of interest is the now abandoned castle of Grymmtide's Stand. Having once been a lively place, from which the House of Grymmtide ruled, the castle was abandoned after the remaining family was slaughtered. Cousins and distant relatives of the Grymmtides all vyed for control, eventually settling in the castle; only to disappear without a trace. In time, the last public vestiges of the once prosperous Grymmtide family had all vanished; leaving many to claim the castle was cursed. With the fall of the Grymmtides, and then later the lapse of the House of Waycrest; management upon Grymmtide's Hollow collapsed. Governors began to go mad; disappearing much as the Grymmtides had, and the three townships began to close themselves off to one another, particularly Deadvale. Dustwash Harbor remains the only open township, and even then, outsiders are rarely let beyond the gates that closes the small valley off from the rest of the island. A sect of Thornspeakers, known as The Willowborne have maintained the peace on the island; barring mainlanders and other such outsiders from trekking too far into the island proper, for reasons unknown. Category:Kingdom of Kul Tiras Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Drustvar Locations Category:Places